1. Technical Field
The invention relates to chairs, particularly to a chair with a footrest.
2. Related Art
Office chairs with a cushion elevation mechanism and/or flexible back have been very popular. Many chairs are provided with a flexible back with tilt flexibility to satisfy various requirements of users. Although existing chairs are very comfortable for users, almost all office chairs do not provide a footrest for supporting a user's feet to relax a user's his or her legs.
Even if some office chairs provide a footrest, but the position of the footrest cannot be adjusted or is hard to be adjusted. Users with different height need different positions of the footrest. A user will feel uncomfortable if the footrest cannot be set a proper position.